


День, когда Стив Харрингтон помирился с Билли Харгроувом

by suricate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: стояла середина апреля, ничто не предвещало беды





	День, когда Стив Харрингтон помирился с Билли Харгроувом

День, когда Стив Харрингтон помирился с Билли Харгроувом ничем не отличался от других. Дождь барабанил по стеклу, укачивая. Комнату заполнял свежий, прохладный воздух. Стив с трудом оторвал голову от подушки и поплёлся открывать дверь. Отец в коричневом плаще поверх двубортного костюма стоял в коридоре с дорожной сумкой. 

— Мама решила поехать со мной, — сказал он, — так что веди себя здесь по возможности хорошо.

За его спиной мать прокатила по коридору чемодан, ни разу на них не взглянув. Ее губы были плотно сжаты, темные кудри сердито подскакивали при каждом шаге. 

— Конечно, — рассеяно ответил Стив, глядя ему в спину.

Он уже так давно не вёл себя здесь плохо, что забыл, на что это похоже.

Стояла середина апреля, непривычно холодная для юга Индианы. Моросило сутки напролёт, по вечерам дождь скорее походил на мокрый снег. Сверкающие в свете фонарей кристаллики планировали, похожие на крошечных бабочек, выбившихся из сил, неспособных преодолеть земного притяжения. 

Они не разведутся, подумал Стив, разбивая яйца на сковородку.

Они такие же, как родители Нэнси. Слишком привыкшие к устоявшемуся порядку вещей. Он подумал, что это хороший повод ей позвонить и, дотянувшись до висевшего на кухонного телефона, набрал номер по памяти. 

Серьезный детский голос ответил:

— Доброе утро, Байерс слушает.

Ещё один громкий детский голос требовал повидла. 

— Доброе утро, Майк, — сказал Стив. — Позови сестру. 

— Их здесь две, одинаковые грымзы, — хмыкнул Майк.

— Давай начнём со старшей, — зажав трубку между ухом и плечом, Стив посолил яичницу и насыпал в неё томатов.

Связь немного барахлила, слов из трубки было не разобрать, только негодующие интонации Нэнси. Кажется, Майк неудачно съязвил.

— Привет, — наконец донеслось сквозь шипение. — Как твои дела.

— Привет, — сказал он, выбивая несложный ритм лопаткой по белой столешнице. — Нормально. Мать опять увязалась за отцом в Бостон на конференцию. Надеюсь, там они помирятся.

— Ммм, — протянула Нэнси, — все плохо?

Стив перекинул яичницу на тарелку.

— Ну так, — сказал он, — черт их разберёт. Вроде как обычно. Хочешь, заеду за вами?

Обычно в последнее время ее забирал Джонатан. Новый бойфренд Нэнси и вроде как новый приятель Стива. Но вчера у него что-то случилось со сцеплением при попытке уехать из школы, машина вроде бы тронулась, но от коробки передач плохо завоняло. Стив некстати оказался рядом, проехать мимо было бы совсем невежливо, и какое-то время они мокли под дождем, пытаясь разобраться, в чем дело. Все закончилось тем, что «форд» Джонатана оттянули в автомастерскую на всякий случай. 

— Было бы здорово, — сказала Нэнси. — Если тебе несложно.

Стив заверил ее, что ничего сложного в этом нет. Позавтракав, он натянул новый свитер с острым V-образным горлом, накинул сверху кожаную куртку. Несколько минут рылся в стопке джинсов и предпочёл узкие, потемнее. Укладывая волосы, задался вопросом: зачем ему все это надо.

Ничего, кроме легкой досады, их осеннее расставание с Нэнси больше не вызывало. Да, это было глупо: никто не устраивает девушке истерик из-за того, что она что-то не то ляпнула, когда напилась. Да весь прошлый год был глупым, если уж на то пошло. Он изо всех сил старался соответствовать ее представлениям о хорошем парне. Не пил, не курил, избегал крепких словечек, старался не задирать нос. Разве что учебе их отношения помогли: у Стива почти на единицу подрос средний балл. Но этого все равно не хватило для стипендии в Бруклинском колледже или в Гарварде. А если родители решат, что пришло время разводиться, отец ни за что не оплатит ему обучения где-то не в экономической школе Индианаполиса. Отец всегда говорил, что остальное — пустая трата денег и главное, что Стив окончательно отобьется от рук, если уедет.

Зайдя в родительскую спальню, Стив вытащил сигаретную пачку из отцовской прикроватной тумбочки и сунул ее в карман куртки. Странным образом «Ньюпорт» придавал ему уверенности. Нет, пытаться отбивать Нэнси у Джонатана Стив не собирался. Он просто хотел взять и показать ей, от кого она ушла. А может даже и пригласить ее домой после школы, посмотреть какое-нибудь кино. Просто так, по-дружески.

Демонстрация вышла даже слишком удачной: Джонатан как раз прикатил на велике в бледно-желтом дождевике, они встретились на школьном дворе в тот самый момент, когда Стив высаживал Уилеров из своего «бмв» прошлогодней модели. 

— Отличный свитер, кстати, — сказала Нэнси, которая, в отличие от Стива, своего парня ещё не видела. Привычным жестом она похлопала Стива по груди. Джонатан затормозил рядом. Вышла неловкая заминка. Наслаждаться ею Стиву не мешал даже косой дождь, вымывающий лак из волос прямо в глаза. Нэнси спросила, как поживает «форд», и Джонатан, передернув плечами, сказал, что на пару дней там ещё будет работы. Покосившись при этом на Стива. Такого паса не следовало упускать, и Стив с самым невинным видом заявил, что ему вовсе даже удобно подбрасывать Нэнси все это время. Пока такая мерзкая погода.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Джонатан. 

Обращался он к Нэнси или к ним обоим никто понять не успел, потому что сзади его окатило волной воды. Нэнси стояла за ним, поэтому ее не задело, а вот белому свитеру Стива перепало изрядно. «Камаро» Билли Харгроува затормозило ровно за спиной Джонатана, оттуда выскочила его младшая сестра, от души хлопнув дверцей переднего сидения. Джонатан развернулся. Билли четко, с первого же раза заехал на соседнее с бордовым «бмв» место и неторопливо выбрался из машины. 

Когда Джонатан сделал шаг к нему навстречу, Нэнси схватила его за плечо. Весь ее вид говорил: не надо, с ума сошёл? Но Джонатана как будто переклинило. Стив помнил, какой он бывает, когда слетает с катушек. Драться Джонатан не умел, но обладал нечеловеческим напором. 

Против Стива это в позапрошлом году сработало.

— Проблемы? — кивнул им Билли. Джонатан смотрел на него исподлобья.

— Забей, — прошептала Нэнси. — Не обращай внимания, это же Харгроув.

Джонатан мягко, но неумолимо отодвинул ее в сторону и пошёл вперёд.

Стив сделал вид, что не замечает безмолвных попыток Нэнси заставить его вмешаться. Он не собирался никого останавливать. Вместо этого распечатал пачку и закурил, присев на багажник. Джинсы тут же намокли, но вскакивать было уже поздно.

Драки толком не вышло, Джонатан прошипел что-то в лицо Билли и попытался его ударить, но тот, шагнув в сторону и вперёд, перехватил кулак и выкрутил Джонатану руку. 

— Отпусти его! — вскрикнула, подбегая к ним, Нэнси.

Несмотря на боль, Джонатан попытался лягнуть Билли по ноге, однако не преуспел, и только громче взвыл, прикусив губу.

— Думаешь? — ухмыльнулся Билли ей в лицо.

Вот это был хороший момент. Поднявшись, Стив обогнул их, зайдя к Билли сбоку.

— Думаю, ты его отпустишь, — сказал он.

— Только ради тебя, Харрингтон.

Билли толкнул Джонатана вперёд, чуть не сбив им Нэнси.

Это была самая отличная возможность врезать Билли от души. Но Стив почему-то не стал. 

— Ты феноменальный мудак, — вместо этого сказал он, вставив любимое отцовское словечко. 

Билли покосился на Джонатана, которого пыталась увести Нэнси, и сплюнул окурок под ноги. Возможность была бесповоротно упущена, теперь он был готов драться с обоими. Хотя вдвоём они бы наверняка уделали даже Билли, Стив точно знал, что этого никто из троих не ждёт.

Хорошие парни не справляются с плохими количеством. Особенно на глазах у Нэнси. 

— Стив, не лезь, — прошипел Джонатан.

— Не рассказывай мне, куда лезть, Байерс, — огрызнулся Стив.

Билли переводил взгляд с одного на другого с неподдельным интересом, но тут рядом притормозила машина мистера Филлипса, преподавателя физики, который поинтересовался, собираются ли они опоздать на первый урок.

Нестройным хором они заверили его, что не собираются. 

Нэнси с Джонатаном пошли к школе первыми. Нэнси пару раз оглянулась с мучительно-неловким видом, мокрые волосы потемнели и завились мелкими кудряшками, спадая на лицо. Это придало ей сходство с матерью Стива в молодости. Такие же огромные влажные глаза, вздернутые брови и острый подбородок. 

— Что ты в ней нашёл? — вдруг спросил Билли. Оказывается, все это время он шёл рядом. Обезоруженный простым вопросом и, главное, спокойным, лишенным всякого вызова тоном, Стив честно ответил:

— Понятия не имею.

Он посмотрел вниз, на темно-серые пятна на свитере, и его сознание как будто раздвоилось. Частью себя Стив осознавал, что это может происходить только в идиотском сценарии подросткового сериала, вроде «Старосты», Билли даже чем-то походил на Алана Пинкерда. Настоящие люди не заговаривают друг с другом так по-простому, одним махом перечеркивая полгода издёвок и подначек. Хуже того, Стиву казалось, что он уже смотрел эту серию раньше, и сейчас его очередь взять и выдать что-то сногсшибательное для зрителя. Второй своей частью Стив оценил расстояние до неумолимо приближавшейся школьной двери и сказал:

— Что-то мне туда не хочется. 

— Погоняем? — отозвался Билли.

— Скользко, — поморщился Стив, хотя идея ему на самом деле нравилась.

Дождь незаметно стих. Повеяло холодом. Между ними стали падать снежинки, похожие на чешуйки. Или чешуйки, похожие на снежинки. Потемнело. 

— Нихеровая в вашем Хокинсе весна, — сказал Билли.

— Странно, — сказал Стив. — Ты точно говорил это раньше.

— Ебанулся?

Стив мотнул головой, закусив губу. Огляделся по сторонам. Людей не было видно. Машины стояли как машины, школа стояла как школа. Просто порядком поблекшая.

— Опять придётся всех спасать, — вздохнул Стив.

— Это ты… — нахмурился Билли и замер, как будто к чему-то прислушиваясь.

— Что?

— Это ты говорил это раньше. Но без пятен. Прикольно вышло, кстати. Как в тесте Роршаха.

Стив закатил глаза. Этого не могло происходить в реальности, потому что настоящий Билли не стал бы так настойчиво лезть к нему в друзья, городя несусветную ерунду. 

— Если ты не настоящий, — пробормотал Стив, — тогда где сейчас ты настоящий?

— Не еби мозги, — отмахнулся Билли. — Поехали, все равно опоздали уже.

— У меня дома пусто, — сказал Стив. 

Билли присвистнул.

— И есть, что употребить?

Помявшись, Стив решил, что не следует сопротивляться настойчивому сценарию. 

— Найдётся.

— Зовём кого-то ещё? — по-деловому уточнил Билли. Видно было, что никого он на самом деле звать не хочет. Стив тоже не хотел, поэтому отделался мутным:

— Поехали, там посмотрим.

Небо было такое низкое и темное, что ощущение времени у Стива отключилось. Только иногда, посматривая на часы он удивлялся — тому, что не прошло и пяти минут с прошлого раза или тому, что уже половина пятого вечера. Они вели себя не просто хорошо, а по-взрослому примерно. Мешали коктейли с тоником, развалившись на шезлонгах, тянули их, травя бестолковые байки. Отлучившись в туалет, Стив застрял перед зеркалом, рассматривая подсохшие пятна на свитере. Ему тоже понравилось, как они легли. Билли в зеркале он заметил не сразу. Непонятно было, как долго он стоял, прислонившись к косяку и рассматривал любовавшегося собой Стива. Взгляд у Билли был тяжелый, по-взрослому голодный. От него засосало под ложечкой, засквозило. Пожалуй, подумал Стив, они все-таки крепко набрались. 

— Ты тут дрочить собираешься или пустишь отлить? — ухмыльнулся Билли.

Стив наконец обернулся к нему, шагнул к выходу из ванной комнаты. Пол почти не шатался под ногами, а вот стены подрагивали, как бумажные. И как бы Стив ни пытался обойти Билли, тот оказывался у него на пути, хотя не двигался с места. 

— Мы... не в порядке, — пробормотал Стив.

— Нихера.

Сложно было понять, Билли соглашается или спорит с ним таким образом. Звонил телефон — одновременно снизу и из комнаты Стива. Билли держал его за плечи, упираясь (или это он сам упирался) лбом в лоб. От его горячего горького дыхания плавился мозг. Они стояли так тысячу раз. Они не случайно сегодня встретились на стоянке. О чем-то Стив должен был вспомнить ещё, но телефон отвлекал, а пряный сандаловый запах Билли отвлекал ещё больше. И голубые глаза Билли, бездонные голубые глаза. И ладонь Билли, спускающаяся от шеи по ключице, лапающая за талию, за зад, за бедро. И вторая ладонь Билли уже под свитером, впивающаяся ногтями в кожу у позвоночника. По всему, что знал о себе Стив, это должно было бы быть омерзительным. Но он слышал (как будто со стороны) тихий хриплый стон, он чувствовал (как будто воображая) пульсирующую вену на шее Билли, в том самом месте где шея переходит в плечо, он впивался в это горячее место зубами (прекрасно понимая, какой роскошный оставляет засос на видном месте), он был одновременно трезвым и пьяным в хлам, удивлённым и возбужденным. Ему было тесно в джинсах. Он позволил Билли расстегнуть их и запоздало сообщил Билли, что все-таки передумал и собирается дрочить. Он дрочил Билли, пока Билли дрочил ему, и так было намного прикольнее, чем делать это самостоятельно. Свободной рукой Билли гладил его по скуле, смотрел прямо в глаза, не отрываясь. Жадно, пронзительно. Из недозакрученного крана капала вода. Не затыкаясь, трещал телефон. Свет мигнул несколько раз и погас, но ничего не изменилось. Билли кончал ему в руку и, кажется, на джинсы, уткнувшись лбом Стиву в плечо. Стив гладил его по волосам, к горлу подступала обжигающая волна. Правая рука Билли жила, казалось, своей жизнью, играя с членом Стива, то сжимая его почти до боли, то невыносимо нежно гладя головку. Он машинально сжал в кулаке мягкую, густую гриву. 

— Сильнее, — прохрипел Билли, от этого Стив и взорвался наконец. 

Они сидели голыми задницами на полу в дверном проеме, тяжело дыша, спутавшись друг в друге, мокрые насквозь от пота. Поблескивающий в темноте пепел падал сквозь потолок. Толстые, витые корни тянулись вдоль стены по коридору, в том самом месте где шла проводка. Билли попытался приподняться, но ему помешали спущенные к щиколоткам джинсы. 

— Хороши мы будем, — хохотнул Стив, — если сейчас придёт демогоргон. 

Он снова стал одним целым, не пьяным и не трезвым. 

— Заткнись, — сказал Билли. 

— Ты помнишь?

Нехотя, покряхтывая, они расплелись. Билли поднялся, держась за дверной косяк, и вытер член о висящее на двери, изъеденное плесенью по краю полотенце. Подтянул джинсы, щелкнул пряжкой. 

— Помню, — пожал плечами. — Толку с того.

— Мы… — Стив сосредоточился, подбирая правильные слова. Завёл руку за спину, ощупал взбухший, с надорванной кожей по краям след на лопатке, где Билли хватался за него всерьёз, — должны двигаться дальше. 

— Не сегодня, — мотнул головой Билли и закурил. Щелчок его зажигалки вернул свет на место. Телефон больше не звонил. 

Закатив глаза, Стив пробормотал нечто бессвязное про упрямого козла и встал. Обтерся тем же полотенцем, на котором теперь почти не было следов, застегнул джинсы. Покосился в конец коридора, в сторону стиральной машинки, но потом подумал, что тратить на это время не станет. Все равно никакого завтра им не светило, а значит родители не вернутся, чтобы что-то заметить.

Родители ещё никогда не возвращались.

— Дай и мне, — сказал Стив, отцовский «Ньюпорт» остался у бассейна. Билли машинально отдал ему свою сигарету и закурил новую. Даже в этом они начали повторяться. 

От дыма в пересохшем горле запершило.

— Я думаю, Джонатан тоже знает, — прокашлявшись, сказал Стив. Он вышел из ванной комнаты и, пошатываясь, пошёл к себе. Билли шёл за ним молча. Стив сел на кровать, задумчиво постучал рукой по телефонному аппарату на тумбочке. 

— Ты слышал? — переспросил он.

Билли сел рядом, завалился на спину поперёк кровати. Выпустил дым в потолок.

— Похуй.

— Пока ты не приехал, он сказал, что нам надо поговорить. Я не помню, чтобы он говорил это раньше. 

— И что?

Голос Билли звучал так же тускло, как смотрелись постеры в комнате Стива, как выглядели его джинсы, как было все вокруг. Пепел он стряхивал прямо на пол. Стив, впрочем, тоже. 

— Я хочу с ним встретиться. Включить его… в план.

— Сходи отсоси ему. 

Краска прилила к щекам Стива раньше, чем до него дошло. Что у Билли получалось отлично — это оказываться полным мудаком в самый непредсказуемый момент. 

— Сходи на хуй, Харгроув. У тебя есть идеи?

— У меня есть идеи. Я сейчас спущусь, возьму в компанию Джека Дэниэлса и мы проведём отличный вечер. Может, еще поплаваем. Может мы даже примем в компанию тебя, если ты перестанешь портить воздух своим нытьем. 

— Это мы уже пробовали. Надираться, оказываться в полиции, драться, убивать друг друга. Все это мы уже проходили, Билли, — спокойно сказал Стив, хотя этого разговора они ещё точно не проходили.

— Вот именно, — упершись локтями в кровать, Билли приподнялся. Смерил Стива мутным, усталым взглядом. — Я пас. Читай по буквам: Зэд, Амелия, Ерванд, Банни, Алан, Леон, Санта, Ярвуд. Меня все устраивает. 

— Сколько мы уже живем в этом дне? — Стив чувствовал, как заводится, и не собирался ничего с этим делать. Скука, переполнявшая голос Билли, вид Билли, взгляд Билли, выводила из себя. Он хорошо помнил, когда решил сдаться сам. После третьей или четвёртой смерти. — Месяц? Год? 

Он хорошо помнил, когда твёрдо решил больше не сдаваться.

Обнаружив, что плесени на полотенцах и наростов на стенах в доме со временем становится все больше.

— На дне. 

— Что?

— Не в дне, — ухмыльнулся Билли, — на дне. И мне нравится жить на дне. Это кошмарно уютное, обжитое дно. Я давно не разбивался об стену, например. Мог ли я подумать год назад, что смогу разбиваться о стену каждый день, пока не надоест? 

Стив покачал головой. 

— Я звоню Байерсу.

Когда он набрал последнюю цифру, громко хлопнула дверь.

Стив пытался вспомнить, кто из них с Билли выдумал помириться первым. Кому настолько надоело просыпаться в одном и том же восемнадцатом апреля тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого года, что даже это не показалось слишком безумным. Память никогда не возвращалась к Стиву с утра, в неё иногда вытряхивало после секса, иногда во время чего-то опасного. Билли вроде бы говорил, что он вспоминает все, едва проснувшись. Но мог и врать, Билли часто врал просто так. Например однажды сделал вид, что нажрался в дерьмо, и рассказывал, что не собирается возвращаться домой, поэтому не хочет, чтобы все закончилось. Потому что его отец гораздо дерьмовее этих фокусов изнанки. Стив ему почти поверил тогда, но потом Билли рассмеялся и сказал, что его слишком скучно разводить. Это был первый раз, когда Стив нечаянно убил Билли. Они дрались, тот поскользнулся и ударился виском об острый край бассейна. Вода покраснела, Стива стошнило прямо на тело. Это был омерзительный день. До самого конца казалось, что завтра наступит девятнадцатое. И Билли навсегда останется трупом, а Стив навсегда останется убийцей. И между ними навсегда останется этот идиотский развод, в ответ на который Стив, уже изрядно нетрезвый, сказал слишком много лишнего. Самое невинное звучало как «давай просто сбежим отсюда нахер, хочешь, мы сбежим в твою Калифорнию?»

Дотлевший до фильтра окурок обжег пальцы. Миссис Байерс на том конце провода уже какое-то время что-то говорила, Стив с трудом вычленял слова сквозь треск помех. 

— Джонатан дома? — крикнул он. — Это Харрингтон, Стив Харрингтон! Джонатан дома?

По тишине в трубке не было понятно, услышали его или связь просто прервалась. К вечеру она всегда хреновела. А на улицы вылезало всякое. Здесь изнанка была изобретательна. Стив машинально коснулся живота, память о выпадавших оттуда кишках неприятно заворочалась под пальцами. Сминая свитер в кулаке, Стив сидел и считал до ста.

Потом он положил трубку и спустился к бассейну. 

Билли нигде не было видно, с неба опять валили серые хлопья. От воды поднимался пар, в котором они растворялись. Можно же просто уехать, подумал Стив, сесть в «бмв» и гнать по тридцать шестому шоссе до самого рассвета. Билли утверждал, что это ничего не меняет, что он пробовал много раз — ещё до того, как они стали мириться по утру. Что так только хуже. Но Билли и здесь мог врать, Стив ни разу не пробовал этого сам. Ему не приходило в голову взять и сбежать, оставив всех остальных заживо гнить в насквозь прогнившем Хокинсе, хотя, если вдуматься, именно об этом он мечтал половину сознательной жизни. О Бруклине или Гарварде. Чем-нибудь крупном, где тебя не знает каждый заплесневевший угол. Где твоя личная жизнь только твоя. Стив покачал головой, последнее время его личная жизнь представляла собой черт знает что. Он присел на край шезлонга, закурил. Снаружи взвизгнули тормоза, послышались шаги. Стив обернулся. Джонатан с Нэнси шли к нему, держась за руки, с очень решительным видом. Через плечо у Нэнси болтался карабин, за спиной у Джонатана висел внушительных размеров рюкзак. 

— «Камаро» там стоит? — спросил Стив.

— У тебя было открыто, — одновременно с ним сказал Джонатан. 

— Стив, это серьезно. Тебе может показаться, что мы несём бред, но… какой «камаро»? — заморгала Нэнси.

— Голубой, — пожал плечами Стив, — какой ещё у нас в Хокинсе есть «камаро».

— А… должен? — Нэнси посмотрела на него, как на сумасшедшего.

Возможно, он, и правда, давно и прочно сошёл с ума.

— Стив, слушай меня внимательно. Нас всех засосало. По-настоящему. Не как в прошлый раз. Мы… становимся изнанкой. Весь город.

Стив прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу. 

— Не сегодня.

— Что? 

— Ты пьян, что ли? — покосившись на бутылки на столике, спросила Нэнси.

— Не сегодня, — повторил Стив. — Что бы вы ни собирались делать. Мы не будем делать этого сегодня.

Они говорили, перебивая друг друга.

Говорили, что ему надо прийти в себя. Умыться или чего-нибудь ещё.

Говорили, что вспоминать становится слишком тяжело. Говорили, что слишком давно ищут выход. Забавно, они все это время искали выход порознь и ни разу не сталкивались. Как-то вышло, что Стива отсекло от их компании. Может, именно потому, что он помирился с Билли и сваливал из школы каждое утро. А им всем становилось не до него. По большому счету он никогда и не был в их компании. С тех пор, как Нэнси с Джонатаном сошлись, ему там места не осталось. Вспоминать об этом было тяжело. Как о каком-то старом, полузабытом кино из детства.

Они говорили, надо прорываться к выезду из города. Что твари мешают, и некоторые люди тоже мешают, но если всем вместе — то получается.

Говорили, только что шериф смог выехать и вывезти всех ребят вместе с миссис Байерс, что они договорились встретиться в соседнем Дейтоне. Говорили, что пробовали и раньше, что искали Стива, но не могли найти. Может, это было в те дни, когда Стив умирал или в те дни, когда они с Билли гоняли до самой ночи. Дрочили в машине. Купались в ледяном озере, потому что все равно проснутся вчера, какое тут воспаление легких. Орали от холода, дурачились как дети. Отогревались бурбоном, не пьянея, хлестали его прямо из горла. Если все это вспоминать, в целой жизни Стива не было столько оторванного, счастливого веселья до восемнадцатого апреля, дня, когда они помирились с Билли Харгроувом.

Как и положено второстепенному герою, на которого не нашлось лишних строчек в сценарии, Стив позволил друзьям убедить себя. Если уж они, рискуя собой, вернулись в Хокинс, чтобы его забрать. Стив сходил в отцовскую комнату за дробовиком, подхватил биту из гаража. Делал все это как во сне, чувствуя себя человеком всего наполовину. Это ведь правда, Билли всякий раз переводил все в шутку или ссору, когда дело серьезно доходило до того, чтобы уехать. Или нарывался на кого-то. Или напивался. Билли никуда не собирался уезжать из этого дня. Он все это время врал.

Хлопья сыпались уже сплошной метелью, разбавленной дождем. Джонатан вел свой починенный «форд», Нэнси села на переднее сидение к Стиву. 

— Кто-то отвечал на телефон у Байерсов, — сказал он, разрывая навязшую на зубах тишину. 

— Они остаются, — сказала Нэнси. — Вместо нас. Для остальных. Первыми это выяснили Майк с ребятами, когда оказались за городом. Они сбежали на целых полдня, все это время, вернувшись домой из школы, Майк делал домашние задания, общался с нами, вёл себя как настоящий. 

— Остаются, — хмыкнул Стив.

— Шериф собирается говорить с тем своим приятелем из… ну, военным. Который помог с документами Джейн. Мы надеемся, это не слишком поздно. Тут же родители… 

— Как у вас получается вспоминать? — спросил Стив.

— Плохо, — Нэнси нахмурилась. — Иногда мне кажется, что проходит несколько дней, пока кто-то из нас не приходит к другому. Иногда всплывают какие-то огрызки. Твой свитер, например. Который вроде как новый, а вроде как нет. Но целиком проснуться получается редко. Поэтому мы и спешим. Мне кажется, раньше мы просыпались чаще. Как в «Сонной лощине» у Ирвинга, помнишь?

Они беспрепятственно выехали на тридцать шестое шоссе. Зарядил дождь, ни черта стало не видно, кроме задних фар «форда». Навстречу не ехал никто. Машина Джонатана вильнула, заехав на встречку, и снова вернулась в полосу. Стив увидел «камаро» на обочине и ударил по тормозам. Его чуть не занесло, Нэнси вскрикнула. 

— Ты что?

— Я сейчас, — сказал Стив. 

Билли курил, прислонившись к машине спиной и глядя на темную стену леса. Дождь стекал по нему, мокрому насквозь, не особо беспокоя. Волосы облепили бледное лицо. 

— Зря ты остановился, — сказал Билли. 

Стив заметил у него в руке пистолет.

— Поехали, — сказал он. 

— Куда?

— Если ты настоящий, ты со мной поедешь.

Билли засмеялся. Выбросил окурок и вытянул руку с пистолетом. Дуло смотрело прямо Стиву в лоб. Вот и ответ, подумал Стив. «Твари мешают и некоторые люди мешают тоже».

— Ты мудак, Харрингтон, — сказал Билли.

Резко согнул руку в локте и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Громыхнуло. 

Нэнси выскочила из машины, из затормозившего спереди «форда» бежал Джонатан. Стив присел над осевшим у колеса телом. Смешанный с пеплом дождь стекал сквозь его пальцы, стекал на застывшее лицо. Стив никогда не думал, что от пулевого ранения остаются такие маленькие отверстия. Точка над правой бровью была величиной с горошину, она стремительно наливалась кровью. Зрачки у Билли сузились, губы по-прежнему широко улыбались. Из дырки на темени вместе с кровью расползалось желтоватое жирное месиво.

— Твою ж, — выдохнул за спиной Джонатан. Нэнси зажала рот ладонями.

— Не сегодня ребята, — сказал Стив, закрывая Билли глаза и вынимая из ещё тёплой руки пистолет. — Извините. Я… завтра приеду. Встретимся в Дейтоне. 

Дождь барабанил по стеклу, укачивая. Легкие заполнял свежий, прохладный воздух. В голове немного звенело, как будто Стив немного перебрал вчера. Он попытался вспомнить, но все ещё наполовину спал. С трудом оторвавшись от подушки, Стив поплёлся открывать дверь. Отец в коричневом плаще поверх двубортного костюма стоял в коридоре с дорожной сумкой.

— Мама решила поехать со мной, — сказал он, — так что веди себя здесь по возможности хорошо.

За его спиной мать прокатила по коридору чемодан, ни разу на них не взглянув. Ее губы были плотно сжаты, темные кудри сердито подскакивали при каждом шаге. 

— Конечно, — рассеяно ответил Стив, глядя ему в спину.

Он уже так давно не вёл себя здесь плохо, что забыл, на что это похоже.


End file.
